The check up
by WeCanDoItTogether
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kate has to go to the hospital to do a check up on her health. She takes Castle with her.


**Hey! Here's my first ONE-SHOT I hope you like it and please review.. I really wanna know what you**

**all think! **

**Enjoy! **

**x**

* * *

When Kate had asked Castle to come to the hospital with her he, of course, thought something was wrong with her right away which made her roll her eyes.

"Castle I'm fine. Ever since the shooting I just have to do these little checks, just to see that everything is still working properly. I've had three now and I'm completely healthy. Don't worry so much about it."

He didn't seem very convinced, still had this worried look on his face that he had every time he thought something was wrong. It could annoy the crab out of her because he also did it when she said little thing like: "My head hurts. I think I have a headache." Ever since they got together he's been extremely protective about her. Most of the time she hates it, she can take care of herself, she's a goddamn New York police detective. But she must admit, if he didn't do it she would forget to eat in the afternoon most of the times and she would get a lot less sleep then she does now. She loves and hates him for it.

"Well then why do you want me to come with you."

"To get you to stop being so protective and show you that I'm fine."

"I'm not –"

"Seriously?"

"Okay then. I am, but only because I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too, Castle. And it's not that I really want you to stop. I just want to reassure you that I'm fine."

His face lightens up at that. The idea of getting proof that she is completely healthy is always nice and it will make him feel a lot better. He wouldn't have to worry when she complains about a headache. Doesn't mean he isn't going to give her soup or whatever when she has a cold.

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

In the car they talk about normal things. Their case, Alexis, what to wear to the wedding of Esposito and Lanie.

"You're a bridesmaid. You don't have to worry, you get the clothes. Me, on the other hand, I have to decide wisely what I'm gonna wear."

"What's so hard about picking a suit. They pretty much look the same, and besides any suit looks amazing on you."

"Thanks, my dear."

Kate smiles back at him. She can see that he is a little nervous, she has to admit that she is too. Not because she thinks something is wrong with her, no….. she doesn't think that.

"Is your mother going to be there too?"

Kate has been living with the Castle family for almost 6 months now but she hasn't talked to Martha for a while since she found a new boyfriend and has been spending a lot of time with him.

"Yeah, but she's going to bring Eric with her."

"That's fine. Right?"

Castle's face wrinkles in disgust. He's not really into Eric, the man came over one time didn't introduce himself properly but asked for Martha right away. That didn't make a good first impression on Castle.

"Rick, come on. Give him a chance, he's just really into your mother okay?"

"I'm really into you too and still I manage to shake people's hand when I first meet them."

Kate rolls her eyes at that again but has to admit that he is right.

"We're here." Castle says.

* * *

"Hi there Kate."

"Hey."

Kate shakes the hand of the woman standing in front of them. Both are smiling at each other, they must get along pretty well for a doctor and a patient.

"And you are…?"

Castle has been staring at the happiness in Kate's eyes. He doesn't know how it got there it just appeared in her eyes all of the sudden. She has to shove him a little before he realizes the woman has her hand stretched out for him.

"Ow sorry. Rick Castle, her fiancé."

Kate glares at him with a look that he knows all too well.

"Doctor Torres. Nice to meet you."

Kate widens her eyes so her face is saying. "Please don't say it Castle. Please don't." Too late, he has to bring it up.

"Like from Grey's anatomy?"

The woman bursts out in laughter at that. Kate turns her head surprised at the woman and laughs a little too.

"Yes, like from Grey's anatomy."

Doctor Torres has the ultrasound on Kate's heart and it's pumping loudly. Castle found out that every time he touches her, her heart pumps a little louder and faster. It's becoming a game for him, touch her, don't touch her and then see what her heart does.

"Castle stop it."

The doctor laughs again at that.

"You two are really great together if I can say. And like we all can hear your heart is functioning just perfect."

"Good." Kate answers.

The woman is standing with the ultrasounds stuff in her hand and gives Kate a pushing look. Kate gets the sign.

"Ow right."

Castle looks at her, confused.

"Castle I have to tell you something."

"Kate is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Castle, more than fine actually."

He is really getting confused right now.

"Truth is, I didn't have my check up today."

"But then why-"

"Don't interrupt me Castle."

"Right sorry detective, go on."

Kate grabs his hand. He laces his fingers through hers, not knowing what she is saying but it gives him a lot of comfort, holding her hand.

"I brought you hear so I could tell you and ehm .. so you.. that… ehm.."

Kate falls quiet after this, doesn't really know how to say it.

"That ehm.. You are going to be.. a daddy again."

Rick jaw drops down. His grip on her hand gets stronger and his eyes full with tears of happiness.

"You're pregnant?"

Kate's eyes have filled with tears too and she doesn't think she's very capable of saying much right now so she just nods.

He kisses her then, a sweet kiss full of love and happiness.

At that point doctor Torres interrupts.

"You want me to show your baby to you?"

"Yes! Yes!" Castle bumps in his seat next to Kate, so very excited and happy.

"Have you seen our baby already?"

"Of course not. I only know for about a week or two but had to wait till I could get the first ultrasound."

Then woman puts some of the cold stuff on Kate's stomach. It makes her shiver.

"Yeah, sorry it's a bit cold."

"That's okay."

Then the view comes up and the next thing they know they're staring at a tiny little human being inside Kate's belly.

"It's amazing." Kate says. She looks at Castle who is still looking at the little baby they created.

"It is, my love."

"I love you, Rick."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Review? Pleasseeee ? hihi**


End file.
